Infectious Silence
by mydadissoproudofmeyouguys
Summary: Avaline and Connor have made a great team in the past year since she moved to the homestead to help carry out his missions... even if his insistent need for silence was incredibly irritating. (smut... but cute smut)


_After completing her mission,_

 _Avaline left her home in New Orleans to live with her most beloved mother in the colony for a short time. She ultimately decided her skills could still be of use to the world._ _So she made the long journey to Massachusetts. Where she teamed up with her old companion, Connor Kenway._ _Together they worked to further the assassin cause._

 _She was given the spare room of his house and became a valued member of his homestead's community._

 _This is how they started banging._

 _Enjoy!_

...

Avaline wasn't the sort to be bothered by silence, usually, but something about the silence that Connor emanated was... perturbing to say the least. She hated how he seemed to glower and spoke only when absolutely necessary. Not that Avaline was a chatter box, but the girl quite enjoyed a bit of friendly conversation. Her time spent in the colonies had her missing her friends down south. She and Elise would be holding back their snickers between inside jokes and their observational humors by now. But no. There she was, sitting in a tree, in total deafening silence... with Connor. The most boring Assassin she had ever met.

Not that she had met too many assassins... But still...

Why she agreed to hunt with him she had no idea. She supposed it would be more interesting than wondering around the little village he made for himself. Honestly, if she spent another afternoon talking to prudence about flowers she was going to scream.

Not that silently waiting for the perfect deer to stroll by them was any better.

She glanced over at Connor, though he was sharpening his tomahawk on a rough stone, he never took his eyes away from the land they lay out before them. Somehow, even the sharp _shnnnnk_ of the blade hardly made a sound. Avaline watched him for a moment, despite the fact even the blades of grass on the ground seemed much more interesting. As she watched him, her mind couldn't help but actually take notice of his small ax. The blade was the shape of the Assassins symbol, adorned with hanging feathers and beads, and the hilt had the most intricate of symbols carved into the wood. Recalling their few battles together, she had noticed he favored it over his entire arsenal even his hidden blades...

"That's a peculiar weapon you have there," She said almost out of impulse. She watched as his hand stopped, her voice having broken the previous silence, yet somehow caused an even quieter silence. He didn't look at her. He didn't respond. He simply paused in his sharpening for a moment... an uncomfortably long... silent... moment...

Avaline watched him, a little nervous. Had she offended him? What was he going to say to her?

But the tension was soon broken and fell flat when he brought the stone back to his blade to continue with his sharpening, as if nothing had been said at all. And for a moment Avaline wondered if she had actually really said it aloud.

No.

She definitely did.

"Where did you get it?"

This time, he didn't stop in his sharpening. He didn't so much as glance her way, but he did offer her somewhat of a reply.

"It was a gift,"

Avaline waited for more to the story, assuming that there was more to such a unique weapon than that. But alas, he went back to his work and spoke no more on the matter. She frowned, knowing that if she didn't do something soon they would go back to spending the entire day in complete silence yet again. And she couldn't have that.

"From who?" She asked, making sure her voice sounded completely interested and not all just trying to force conversation.

"A friend," Was his quick, dry reply.

"A special ami?" She egged on. This seemed to give him pause. He gave her his full attention, turning his face to look at her, a slightly annoyed expression on his hard features.

"Why are you so interested?" He asked her pointedly, "Would you like me to make you one for yourself?"

She shrugged innocently, "I just noticed you seem to use it a lot... Even more than the hidden blades,"

"I like to use it," He said flatly, "It's a good weapon,"

"Bien sur," She responded, "It's just a bit strange, mon ami,"

"You're one to talk," His annoyed expression changed to one that was amused, pointing to her sugarcane machete "You hardly ever reach for anything other than that over-grown knife at your hip,"

Avaline was a little embarrassed he had noticed. True, she originally favored the machete because it was so useful when she was in disguised as a slave but along her journey she became quite attached to it.

"It's not even meant to be a weapon," She said with a bemused smile on her face. She removed the blade from its place at her side and held it in her hands for him to see, "This is a harvesting tool to cut sugarcane. It's used by slaves... my people. It's used to keep us powerless, but..."

Connor was looking at her fully now, giving her his full attention as she spoke.

"When I use it in battle... I don't know... It's like..."

"Like you're taking your power back?"

Avaline's head snapped up from her musings and looked at the man sitting before her. Their eyes locked for a lingering moment. He was smiling at her in a sad, sort of knowing smile that spoke words more than the longest of monologues could say. They were silent again, but this time, they were silent together as Avaline looked into his eyes and felt something warm in the pit of her stomach. Despite being so... foreign... there was such a familiarity to this Connor that Avaline had not experienced in anyone else she had met.

Not Elise...

Not Gerald...

Not even Agate...

She blinked thoughtfully and tightened her grip on her weapon.

"Oui..." She smiled at him, "Exactly,"

Something odd happened to Connor at that moment. A faint hue of rose spread over his red face as he cleared his throat and turned to look away from her. The usually composed man was struggling sitting still. He fidgeted in his perch and adjusted his shoulders against the trunk of the tree uncomfortably. His hands moved to sharpen his ax again, but he nearly dropped his sharpening stone.

"Is everything d'accord, Connor?"

"Yes," He said, almost too hastily. He rose to his feet and tucked away his weapon and stone, "I think we've sat here enough,"

"But we haven't caught any deer..."

"Yes, that's probably because of all this chatting we've been doing," Though he was still speaking a bit fast, he had returned to his cold tone, "You should head back to town, I'll go track down one on a foot,"

Avaline frowned, "Oh, so it's somehow MY fault there are no deer in the spot YOU chose?"

"No, I only meant that chatter keeps deer away," Connor tried to correct his blunder but it was no use. The woman before him had already shrugged him off and was headed down the tree. He felt a bit foolish. He wasn't one to try and explain himself. Why he felt she needed one he wasn't sure. After all, it wasn't as if he said it was her _fault..._ and why was she so concerned with fault, anyway? It wasn't as if he was upset or even bothered by the development. Of course, Avaline knew it shouldn't have bothered her for all those reasons as well, but it did. Perhaps it was because she was starting to enjoy her conversation with Connor. It wasn't as if she was desperate for companionship from the assassin, but for a moment it seemed like maybe he actually understood her in a way that her other friends simply couldn't. Regardless, her interest in the assassin definitely peaked quite a substantial amount by such a short conversation. She would have to explore this further.

...

When Connor returned that night, he was carrying a rather puny doe carcass behind him. Night had fallen and the entire homestead was hushed, the warm lights in their windows dimmed low and settling in for the evening. He had intended to drop the deer off at Myriams' but figured it would be rude to disturb newlyweds at this time of night... and possibly uncomfortable.

So, he dragged the beast to his home and hanged it out over a line to keep the wolves and scavengers from getting to it. He frowned at his kill, knowing it was hardly the quality he had expected or was used to acquiring. In truth, his head was simply not in the right place after his conversation with Avaline. He cursed mentally, noting that the woman was starting to have that affect on him more often than he appreciated. She was complex to him in a way that was different than most women...

That is to say, all women were still somewhat a mystery to Conner. For sure he had his friends. There was Prudence and Myriam and Ellen but Avaline was a different sort. She was tough and capable like Myriam... But Like Prudence she was kind and intelligent... And she was also graceful and stubborn, similar to Ellen as well. So how was it that Avaline was _all_ of these things? And more confusing still that sometimes she didn't seem like any sort of woman Connor had met before at all. She was a brother-in-arms, and a most capable one at that. In combat she was as relentless as he was. Their fighting styles blended together seamlessly. Ever since she arrived his work against the Templars had become much easier. And not just because of her combat capabilities. The woman possessed the skills and abilities to blend in any situation she needed, adorning personas as simply as changing her clothes. She was anyone and everyone, making covert missions (something that Connor had to admit, he was quite lacking in skill in) a breeze.

His thoughts drifted back to a month after she first arrived. They received word that a rich Templar they had been trying to track down and isolate would be attending a winters ball in NewYork, but security would be completely packed. It was a very dangerous mission for only 2 assassins, but they knew if they didn't take their chance, he could go back into hiding for who knew how long. Avaline gave him her word she could, not only get in the ball undetected, but would have the aristocrat following her wherever she wanted him to go; which would be to where Connor would be waiting to finish the job. Connor was skeptical, but was willing to trust the woman who had proven herself a worthy partner.

On the night of the ball Connor waited in position; a balcony concealed in shadows. He crouched low, overlooking the party guests come and go from the host mansion, impatiently waiting for Avaline to arrive, worrying that she had been found out before even arriving at the ball. As soon as the thought entered his head, a stunning woman in a red and white ball down stepped out of a carriage and shot a heart-stopping wink in his direction. A flash of panic waved through him at the thought of being found out... but... wait... was that Avaline? She looked like a completely different person! Sleek and proper and very... well... put together.

And true to her word, before the night was over Connor heard her distinct smokey french voice coming 'round towards the balcony, followed by the suggestive tones of a much older man, saying the most suggestive things to the woman in a way that made Connors blood run hot. The kill should have meant nothing to the seasoned assassin, but there were few victims who's deaths satisfied Connor less than his. Avaline even made a comment about how enraged he had seemed. To which, Connor simply asked why she didn't just kill him herself.

She simply shrugged and threw him another wink, "No blood stains on my nice gown, cher. These aren't cheap, you know,"

And that was only the first time. She brought many victims to Connor that way; by charming all sorts of dangerous and powerful men who thought she was beautiful and nothing more. Connor supposed if he were the sort of man to give into those sort of... thoughts... he would find her beautiful as well. Her soft features and mocha skin was an... agreeable combination for the assassin to look at. But Avaline was a brother. He knew better than those fools she duped. She was not some pretty trinket to be admired and sought after... Even if she did look stunning in those gowns of hers.

Pushing the thought away before it carried him someplace he'd rather not venture, Connor made quick work of the deer, skinning it effortlessly in hardly any time at all.

Once the work was done he surveyed his appearance and grimaced. Connor was not one to mind getting his hands dirty but he also was a man who appreciated being clean. His current state left much to be desired. Using his hands he wiped at the blood spilled onto his jackets and turned his nose up. He needed a wash.

Normally, Prudence was happy to wash his robes for him, but bothering the new mother at this hour was out of the question, even if she would lightly scold him for not calling on her services when she saw the poor job he did in the morning. He collected his soaps from the house before going to the creek.

...

The water was cold, but that wasn't necessarily unwelcomed in the Massachusetts summer heart. Connor had stripped down to his breeches and was scrubbing out the dark red and brown scuffs and streaks from his clothes, noting how long it had been since they had been properly cleaned. The white fabric was starting to turn a dull grey and he silently cursed himself for not leaving it for Prudence to wash. He never could get the stains out the way she could.

Once the job was done, however shoddy, he gave each article a hardy shake before laying them out to hang over a dry tree branch. He took a moment to let out a huff of air. The day was done and he was free to finally rest a bit. He stretched his arms over his head and rolled his neck until the bones gave a satisfying crack before he returned to the water to lounge a bit.

The water washed over his exposed skin, soaking a 4 day old wound at his side. He let out another haggard sigh as he finally, _finally_ , relaxed...

That is, until he heard the sound of voices coming from around the cliffside. He sat up, straining his ears to pick up on what was being said. The words were muffled from the distance, but he heard the distinct sounds of splashing and struggle and the unmistakable sound of a gunshot and Connor was on his feet in a flash.

He followed the sounds along the creek, around the cliff blocking his view to come across a most shocking of sights.

3 men. 2 alive, 1 dead in the water, surrounding Avaline. She was clad only in a white chemise and suds in her hair. Connor arrived just in time to see her snatch the pistol away from one of the men and put a bullet in his skull. He fell to her feet, his blood splattering all over her, just as the other man lunged at her. Avaline avoided his attack, but dropped the gun in the water below. All in a blink of an eye.

Connor reacted, racing over to the scene. Avaline was exchanging blows with the would-be assaulter and didn't see who was approaching her so quickly from the water. Her adrenaline spiked, and she dropped to her knees, sweeping the legs out from under her attacker, causing him to bash his head on the rocks bellow them. His head split open and his blood gushed into the clear water around Avaline's bare feet. In the same motion she grabbed the gun from where it had fallen, rose from the water and pointed it at the figure running towards her.

"Avaline!" Connor shouted as he heard the gun cock and saw the barrel pointed directly at his face.

 ** _BANG_**

The sound echoed through the forest, and silence fell once again... only the sound of the rippling creek rushing around them could be heard.

Connor stood frozen, his eyes wide at the wild looking woman before him. The gun still smoking in her hand, but had been pointed upwards at the last second. She was panting heavily, staring at him with a confused, exhausted expression. It was then that Connor thanked his lucky stars that the girls reflexes were so acute. An assassin of lesser whits would have blown his head off.

"The Hell are you doing, Connor?" She panted, "I nearly shot you,"

"I was bathing upstream," He explained, "I heard you were in trouble and came to help. Are you ok?"

"Ca va bien, Connor," She snorted and tossed the pistol away. She noticed his puzzled expression at her phrase, still very unfamiliar in french. She huffed, " _I'm fine_ ,"

"Are you?" He asked, noting there was quite a bit of blood on her, though most of it was definitely from the guy she had shot point blank.

"I've dealt with would-be muggers and rapists before," She huffed, finally catching her breath, "They're pratiquement mon spécialité now,"

She took a few steps over to the bank to collect her washing basin and dumped the clean water over her head, making a point to try and get SOME of the suds and blood out of her hair. She cursed, looking at how disgusting the creek was now that the dead bodies lay bleeding out into it. She then turned her attention to Connor who hadn't averted his eyes from her.

"What is it?" She asked, noting the strange look on his face, "Don't tell me you want to try _your_ luck as well?"

"W-What!? N-no, I...!" The reaction on her companions face was priceless. His reddened face blushed even deeper than last time and he stammered aggressively as he tore his eyes away from her, "I just... your arm,"

Avaline blinked and looked down at the small gash in her right bicep that she had not even noticed until then. When the 3 had attacked her, the first had come up behind her with a knife while she was washing her hair. In truth, it wasn't her proudest moment knowing that a petty mugger had been able to sneak up on her. But in her defense, Connor normally kept his village a safe and tight one, she simply had grown accustomed to letting her guard down in her time spent there. Clearly she would have to adjust once again.

" _Merde_!" She swore, touching the ripped fabric of her sleeve that was now stained with her own blood, "This was my favorite chemise..."

"I'm sure Ellen could make you a new one," She looked back at Connor who was still sporting a brighter red on his face than usual as he stared up at the trees. Avaline had to smirk at his attempt at having a casual conversation with him as if he wasn't horribly uncomfortable, "But you should bandage that wound,"

She didn't respond right away. Connor kept his eyes away, counting the seconds like they were years off his life. This was easily the most uncomfortable he'd been in quite some time... Finally, he heard her start to walk towards him, the water sloshing around her legs as she moved. He gulped and looked down at her, surprised to see her standing still a respectable distance from him, but much closer than she had previously been. She was smiling in that teasingly sort of way that normally irritated him.

"Could you help me? I'm not as good with my left arm,"

The alarms were going off in Connor's head. He knew she was making fun of him but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to deny her the sick pleasure.

"Lets go someplace cleaner," He suggested, lightly kicking at the boot of one of the dead muggers.

...

The scene was much cleaner further up stream where Connor had originally settled for his bath. His robes were now joined with Avalines' that hung on the branch beside his, hanging heavy, still drenched with water.

Meanwhile their owners sat on the smooth stones by the water. Connor carefully finished tucking the bandage around Avaline's fresh wound. Avaline paid close attention to his eyes, trying to catch him if he dared taken even the slightest of glances to one of her more "interesting" features.

To her surprised, and a bit to her chagrin, the placid assassin tended to his task without so much as faltering. She had to smile, however. He really was a sweet guy.

"That should do it," He told her, "I'm not much of a medic, though... we should have Dr. White look at it tomorrow,"

"It's just a scratch, Connor. I've had worse," She told him, giving her new bandage a slight rub, "But merci,"

"You're welcome," He responded somewhat awkwardly. This made her smile. After a moment he rose to his feet, "I should go now, so you can finish your bath,"

"Don't be so silly, Connor. Your clothes aren't even dry yet," Avaline scolded, also standing to walk further into the water where it was deeper, "We're both adults,"

Connor allowed himself a glance, which he found to be a mistake. She was nearly hip-deep in the clear water, her knee-length chemise clinging to every surface of her body. The white material doing nothing to hide what lay underneath. It was completely see-through, save for the dark red blood stains from her kill. And his eyes couldn't help but linger over the crystal droplets that adorned her skin. The way the moons silver light reflected off them made her shimmer like a goddess...

"I'll bathe here, you bathe there," She said plainly, speaking as if she wasn't standing there looking like the most beautiful woman in the world, "You can keep me company while I try to get these blood stains out,"

Connor didn't give a verbal response, but he turned away when she looked back at him. His mind was a frenzied mess, unable to make any real coherent decisions. He simply nodded his head in agreement and walked out to the deeper area as well, but keeping his distance, and back, to her.

Avaline gave him a long look, as if trying to figure out the riddle that he was. His eyes avoided her completely, and it was clear he wasn't sure what to do next. He went through the motions of bathing, taking his soap to wash at his arms and neck, but it was clear he was just moving through the steps. Atleast, he was afraid that's how it appeared. He could feel her eyes on him so he was _certain_ she thought he was a total fool.

Little did he know Avaline hadn't even noticed his awkward behavior... in fact, she was far too busy watching the muscles of his back as he moved. Like a patient caught in a hypnotists trance, she was transfixed on it. It wasn't that she found him _unattractive_ before... it's just... well, he was always so... so serious and so... clothed. She hadn't thought to imagine him topless before. But now that the thought was _there_... she found herself imagining what the _rest_ of him looked like without clothes...

The female assassin smirked as a wicked idea brewed in her pretty little head.

"You're an interesting man, Connor,"

"How so?" He asked, a small pull to his normally even voice.

"Most men wouldn't even try to look _away_ from me like this," She bragged, though he could hear the playfulness in her voice, "but perhaps its just that I'm not your type?"

"I don't think I have a type..."

"No?"

"No." He said plainly, but the lingering silence that followed made him uncomfortable, "That is to say, I don't think of you as something to look at. You're a part of the brotherhood so we're partners for the cause and we-"

 ** _SPLAT_**.

A chill ran down Connor's spine at the sound of fabric smacking the water.

"Oops. That was louder than I expected. Sorry. Go on," she said as if it was nothing. As if standing behind him completely naked was something casual.

Maybe for her it was? He cleared his throat.

"Uh... I was just saying that... I have a lot of respect for you," He closed his eyes to speak, choosing his words as carefully as he could, unsure of how she would take it, "I wouldn't... look at you in such a state without your permission,"

His words startled Avaline, and in truth gave her pause. He didn't see the genuine smile spread on her lips. He couldn't know how much his words touched her, as simple as they were. Gone away were wicked thoughts of teasing and toying with the man before her. With slow, delicate motions, Avaline silently fished washing the blood from her body before letting her ruined chemise to sink into the shallow depths of the creek.

Again he heard her moving towards him in the water, slowly, making her way to him. He kept his back rigid and taught, his eyes still gently closed even when she circled 'round to his front to face him. She was amazed. He truly meant what he said. Even when standing completely in front of him, the man would not lose his principles.

"And if I gave you permission?" her voice was low and husky, urging him to swallow back a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "Would you look then?"

Without even meaning to he uttered, "yes,"

The air was thick as a warm wind circled around them. In the distance an owl hooted. Time stood still in that moment where silence came to them once again. Only this time, it was Connor left cursing it. That horrible, agonizing, deafening silence. He stood in darkness, but he could feel how close she was to him, the ripples around her hips gently lapping at his so delicately like a whisper. She was close enough to smell. The perfumed oils and soaps she used were even stronger than normal, having been freshly applied. While normally, Connor flourished in silence, he felt the weight of every tick and chirp of the crickets, knowing that the words she spoke next, no matter what they were, would rattle his foundation.

"Look at me Connor," The command was a simple one.

And he obeyed... All too willingly.

His eyes opened and he took in the sight before him. Though the chemise she had been wearing wasn't doing much to conceal her, seeing her completely exposed in front of him... explicitly _FOR_ him... that was something else entirely. She was beautiful... completely... tall and fit and tight all over. Her hair was partially dried, hung in loose dark curls around her face and spilled over her mocha shoulders.

She watched the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing increased and she found herself just as bewitched by him as well. He was... impressive, to say the least. Strong and sturdy, he towered over her in a way most men failed and yet she didn't feel small in the slightest.

"Is it ok if I look at you?" She asked him and he gulped.

At first she thought she may have crossed a line, but she watched him step out of his breaches, though the darkness shrouded her vision despite how clear the water encasing his hips were. He tossed the useless article of clothing at the bank and turned his attention back to her. As they stood in the light of the moon reflecting on the water, completely bare for the other to see, Avaline felt suddenly very insecure. How far did she _WANT_ to go with Connor tonight?

"M-May I touch you?" He asked her, his voice course and strained, as if he were struggling with his words again. She was so startled by it her eyes snapped back up at look at him in the eyes. They were heated in a way she had never seen, a way she didn't know how to read. It was a looked that chilled her to the bone but excited her all the same, her heart thudding loudly enough for her to hear it.

"Oui," She told him, not breaking eye contact with him.

He moved swiftly but with such calm precision, to erase the distance between them. His hand reached out. Avaline had been with men before. So naturally, she expected him to cup at one of her perfect breasts (yes, she knew they were perfect and no she was no humble about it at all) or to reach around and grip at her buttocks. Imagine her genuine surprise when only the back of two of Connor's fingers gingerly grazed her face, just under her left eye. It was so gentle and sweet that she nearly melted. Who _was_ this man?

His hand turned to cup her face in his open palm, and pushed back the curls that fell, his fingers entangling in her hair. Her skin felt so soft under his calloused hand and he marveled at how skin would even _BE_ so soft. But when she lifted her own hand to cover his, he felt the rough patches of her palm that matched his own. She was every bit the warrior that he was and a part of his heart broke for her in the same way it broke for his own soul.

"Oh... you're a sweet one, Connor," She whispered against his hand and placed a tender kiss on his palm. She took a step towards him and placed her free hand on his shoulder, tracing over the lines and contours of his muscles, "Much too sweet for me, I fear,"

Connor leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips before his own curled into a smile, "You're pretty sweet yourself, Miss. Avaline,"

Next thing Connor knew, Avaline had pushed up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his for a much more passionate kiss. Connor nearly rocked backwards, but steadied himself and found his hands placed at her hips. The tenacious woman took the liberty of letting her knee grind gently against the place that was still a mystery to her. They both gasped involuntarily. He, because of the sensation; she, out of surprise.

She parted the kiss and looked down, able to see more clearly now that she was closer. It was...

well...

 _Big_.

Bigger than she had imagined, to be honest.

Bigger than Geralds that's to be sure...

Connor wasn't sure how to read her expression or her sudden interest with... well... himself and it made him a little nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh... nothing," Avaline gulped, having a hard time looking away from it. Maybe the water was making it look bigger than it actually was? Yeah. That had to be it. She reached down and took him in her hand. Connor hissed in surprise, and she dropped it immediately. Holy mother in heaven it really _was_ that big. Could she go through with this?

Like... was she actually capable?

"Avaline?"

"O-oui?" It was her turn to stammer. She looked up at him and suddenly felt a little guilty. He was staring at her with so much concern and worry.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to," He told her and suddenly she felt so silly about being nervous. She knew she could trust Connor.

"I want to," She told him, "It's just... you're kind of... big,"

Connor's head cocked to the side as he studied her curiously, "uh... Yes, I suppose I am _bigger_ than you, Avaline, but I wouldn't... hurt you or anything...?"

Avaline's face fell flat and she sighed.

"Not... like that, Connor," She reached down to touch him again. He blinked when her hand made contact with his member and his eyes widened as she displayed him in her palm, "You're big,"

"O... oh..." It had been the first time anyone... _commented_ on something so personal of his before and it was, honestly, a little embarrassing... but he couldn't help but feel a little swell of pride. He smiled despite himself, "Well I... I promise to be careful...that is, if you should want to,"

Avaline gripped him slightly, noting how her fingers couldn't touch due to his width. She felt him writhe about her and couldn't help but grin wickedly. Even if it hurt a little, she was sure it would be fun while it lasted. Also, nothing was stopping her from teasing the poor native boy for awhile. She gave him a few loving strokes and he sighed against her.

"Wanna see how long I can hold my breath?"

"What?"

Without waiting for a proper answer, she dove under the water and greedily collected him into her mouth to suckle on. Connor gasped, having never had such treatment or such a sensation. He leaned back, resting along a large boulder so he could recline and enjoy himself better. Avalines' mouth felt so warm compared to the water, and it wasn't long before he grew a few inches because of it. Avaline bobbed her head up and down his shaft, taking great care to let her tongue roll along as she went. Connors hands found her head, twisting into the tendrils of her hair.

She was good at this. Granted, Connor had only his hand to go on as reference, but she was still _quite_ good. He sighed and twitched at her mouths every movement, his back arching in ecstasy and praying to any and all the gods that he didn't lose control too soon. He started to wonder what she tasted like as well. He wondered if she would let him kiss her in such an intimate place...

The more the thought crossed his mind the more he longed to yank her out of the water and pleasure her in a similar fashion... but, she wanted to show him how long she could hold her breath and he decided it would be rude to cut her achievement short for his own gratification...

Also it felt... really really good...

When she finally surfaced, she took a loud breath of air and panted heavily for a moment. She blinked the water from her eyes and looked up at the pleasured man before her. She licked her lips and asked, "Did you time me-?"

She was interrupted as Connor snatched her up by her hips, flipped her over and pushed her up against the boulder he had once been reclining on. He pushed her out of the water so her legs could hitch around his shoulders, bent at the knee, her feet draped across his back.

It was her turn to finally blush. This sudden forcefulness had truly startled her in the most delightful way.

"C-Connor!"

"Is it ok?" He asked her sincerely, "May I kiss you here?"

Avaline gulped.

"Oui, bien sûr, Connor..."

Avaline braced herself for what was to happen next. Seeing Connor be aggressive was a very common occurrence on the battlefield and high-stakes situations... but it had been the first time she had seen him behave in such a way during a... social interaction.

His lips drew close to her center and he stopped, taking in a slow breath. Avaline shivered at the cool air at her most sensitive spot before he placed a genuine kiss on her before his rough tongue darted out and lolled over her. Avaline gasped the prettiest sound to Connors ears, prompting him to repeat his work so to hear it again and again.

In truth, Connor didn't really know what he was doing per se... but he was good at listening and adapting to his opponents movements, so he simply tried to apply that concept to his current situation. Luckily, Avaline was very patient with him and willing to call out suggestions for him to follow. He noted that she was starting to use a lot more french than usual, but he did his best to follow her instructions, regardless of the language barieer.

"inférieur, Connor, lower...Ah. Oui. Là... right there..." She instructed a grin playing on her face, "Spell your name,"

He nearly bit his own tongue. Connor looked up at her, blinking and she winked down at him. He returned to his work again, using the tip of his tongue to slide over her spot to trace out the shapes of the letters that make his name, taking great care not to break the motion.

Avaline started to moan the further and further he got and she felt herself getting closer.

Connor could feel her body tense, and marveled when her hands caressed his scalp, driving him deeper into her core. He could taste her getting wetter and sweeter when he finished the final letter of his name and his mouth was flooded with her as she called out to him in that delectable voice of hers.

He would have continued, but her hand balled a fist in his hair and pulled him up to look at her. She looked out of it, breathing heavily.

"That felt way longer than Connor..."

He smirked, "My real name isn't Connor,"

She perked up, somewhat taken aback, "What?"

"It's Ratonhnhaké:ton,"

Avaline chuckled, "I... May need to practice that one,"

Connor smirked, taking a step back and letting her back down, but stopped her at his waist, locking her feet around him and hovering over her. Avaline made a mental note that he was quite good at transitioning between positions... and that would be good to remember in the future.

"Lets practice then," He huskily murmured over her lips as he position his throbbing member at her entrance. Avaline's breath hitched in her throat as she stiffled back a gasp. He entered her slowly at first, but halted when she made a small cry. He kissed her lips and vocalized for her "Ra..."

She repeated, "Ra..."

He shifted his hips forward again, pushing a little deeper into her, "...Ton...,"

"T-ton..."

He started to feel some resistance inside of her, her walls too tight for him to continue, despite only a quarter of his length buried, so he pulled out just a bit to gain traction, but continued his lesson, "hnhaké,"

"Ah... Hn-hnké,"

"No," He corrected, sliding back into again, this time getting almost halfway, she shivered and tightened around him. This time more sternly, " _hnhaké_ ,"

 _"hnhaké,"_

"Good," He complimented her, drawing himself out of her almost completely, humoring himself over the way her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. He stopped for a moment to finish the last part of his name, "Ton,"

"Ton," She said back to him, her eyes still shut as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," He finished, using his hand to stroke the side of her face as if touching a flower petal, soft and gentle...

"Ra...Ratonhnhaké:ton," She correctly said, though her accent affected the way it sounded in the most delicious way. He smiled at her and kissed her head.

"Very good," He told her without a trace of sarcasm or mockery before he rammed the full length of himself into her. She screamed, sliding further up the boulder as her walls concaved around him, forcing to contort to his shape. It was an unbelievable sensation for the native man... but he felt himself go soft for the sole fact he was suddenly concerned he harmed her. He froze in terror inside her, but pulled himself up on his hands, hovering high over her to survey her situation, "I... I'm so sorry I... I thought you liked it I... Did I hurt you?"

Avaline winced and trembled under him, her eyes wretched shut and her face contorted in a scrunched shape that he was unable to determine, but was certain that it was not one of pleasure. His heart broke at the thought of breaking his promise to her. He had promised he wouldn't hurt her and here she was, aching under him... He cursed a few times in his native language and moved to pull himself out of her.

"I'm sorry, w-we can stop," He told her, but before he could take another inch out of her, he felt her ankles tighten at the small of his back and yank him back into her.

She opened one of her eyes to glare at him the same way as a hungry bobcat... the look sent a shiver down his spine.

"Encore. Do that again," She ordered him.

The man over her took only a moment, just a split second before he eagerly obliged her. He slid himself out of her to his head only to slam into her again, this time so deep his pelvis was flush with her own and he moaned with her, feeling the back of her walls against his tip.

Her hands fisted in his hair and pulled him into a very deep kiss. As he rammed into her over and over, she bit and suckled on his lips, tugging at his dark tresses. The coarse surface of the boulder scratched at the soft flesh of her bare back, but it only fueled her pleasure further. He took note... Avaline liked it rough,

"Ratonhnhaké:ton!" she murmured into his lips and he moaned in pleasure. As he started to fall into a steady rhythm, he noticed that she was moving her hips to meet his in time. She felt... amazing. He had carelessly assumed that there was no greater sensation than that of Avaline's mouth... but he was finding himself to have been very wrong in that endeavor. And by the way she was moving and the sounds she was making, it seemed she, too, was enjoying the way he felt as well.

He palmed her left breast and gave it a gentle squeeze, rounding it in his hand in an exploratory manner, surprised to find it was even softer than the flesh on her face. His index finger and thumb toyed with the perk nipple and rolled it gingerly, feeling her react pleasantly to him, he decided to descend his head down to her right breast to pay some attention to it with his mouth.

She started picking up the pace, jutting her chest towards him, sighing and cooing at his treatment. He sucked at her teet, allowing his teeth to graze her tender skin. Avaline moaned for him, her grip on his scalp loosening as she started to relax by his efforts. He wasn't sure how rough he could be with this part of her body, but he slowly grew more aggressive with her, nipping, sucking and even pinching harder and harder. She happily encouraged him, moaning out, "J'aime ça...J'aime ça,"

Something shifted inside of her, he could feel, it was as if her walls were trembling around him. Those long fingers of her wound their way over his shoulders and her blunt nails clawed at his back. It hurt, but it only fueled his drive to pound into her harder and harder.

"Proche, Ratonhnhaké:ton... I'm close," She told him.

A bead of sweat rolled over his forehead as he pressed on. He kissed her swollen bosom goodbye before moving his arms to wrap around her back and pull her in as close as possible, pressing her to his chest in a tight embrace. Her face nuzzled in his shoulder while his hand cradled the back of her head. Her legs tightened around him as well, and it was then that he felt that familiar pressure start to build up. Normally he could last much longer than this but the way her body was pulsating around him was just too much.

"Avaline... I can't..." He panted, knowing his climax was fast approaching, "I'm going to..."

"Arrêtez pas," She begged, "Pl-Please, Ratonhnhaké:ton, don't stop..."

She was too hot and tight and wet and he was aching for her... but suddenly, like a percussion wave, he felt it. She let out the most ecstatic moan he had ever heard and bit down, hard, on his shoulder as he felt her waves of pleasure wash over him. Her whole body shook and and her simply marveled at the spectacle. He had never seem a woman in climax before, and it was quite a sight to behold. He cursed at the marvelous sensation (and out of the sting of her bite) but refused to finish.

Avaline dug her nails deep into his flesh and moaned a second time as her orgasm continued to wrack her body. She had been with a man before but never could one... bring her to this level of pleasure. It felt like she had been struck by a bolt of lightening but was centered at her core. Her mind was blank, just a blurred mess of Connor... or was it Ratonhnhaké:ton?

He called out her name and she felt a strong hand wrap under her chin, over her neck and push her back onto the rock so he could claim her mouth with his once again, his grip so tight on her that it nearly cut off her airway. Fighting every primal urge in his entire core, he pulled out of her in a flash and exploded not a second too soon.

Making a child would be... most inconvenient at this time... and he would never wish to burden Avaline with something so... so permanent. He let out a strange sound as he emptied himself into the waters below, holding his cock in his hand, while the other held her still pinned to the rock.

Her chest fell and rose in labored pants against him. Her eyes fluttered open to look at the exhausted man before her. He watched the water for a moment, making sure every drop was released before he turned back to her with the most peculiar look on his face. Avaline smiled drunkenly at him, "Help a lady down, huh?"

"Oh, of course," He took a step back, as she unhitched her legs from him, and he helped her settle back to her feet. He wasn't prepared for her legs to, essentially, turn into jello as she could hardly stand on her own two feet. She swayed and tumbled against his chest and laughed lightly.

"That was..." She mused, running a hand along his sculpted pecs, "nice,"

He had to agree, catching her wandering hand to hold it in his own. He chuckled in agreement, kissing her on the top of her head, relishing in the sweet smell of her freshly washing hair.

"Yes, but I believe we should probably head back to the house... Myriam is up before the sun and I would rather this not be public knowledge," He suggested, gripping her hand a bit tighter, "Should I carry you?"

"Since when have I needed you to carry me?" She pushed against him playfully to walk on her own, though her legs were still quite numb from their exercise.

"I didn't say you needed me to," He shrugged, Avaline catching the rare boyish grin on his face. He followed her to the bank, albeit, his strude much more steady.

Avaline waded in the water over to where their clothes still patiently hung, now probably as dry as they would be. He kept a respectful distance behind her, watching her with the utmost intrigue, silently wondering what this would mean for their... relationship.

In the quiet they got dressed, and collected their things without so much as exchanging a glance. He kept an eye on her, however when they were walking back to his house, a relaxed smile decorated her lips and he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride swell in his chest, despite how completely exhausted he was.

Wordlessly, they entered his home and climbed the stairs, he went through the motions of preparing himself for bed, but... to his disappointment, Avaline went to her own room and started to shut the heavy wooden door

In truth, she wasn't sure if he wanted her to join him in his room. After all, they had both done such a good job about consenting to one anothers desires back at the creek... why should she stop now? He was a man who valued his personal space, and simply because she was invited to share in that personal space once, it didn't necessarily mean he wanted her to share in it again... and in a _different_ sort of way, right?

"Avaline," Though her heart did jump when he called out to her.

"Oui?" She opened her door and looked across the hall at him. He looked suddenly very uncomfortable again, like before, when he was unsure of the words he wanted to choose.

"I uh..." he ran a hand through his hair, straightening the loose strands from her previous tugging, "I have plenty of room for you... if you'd prefer to sleep in here. With me,"

A smooth talker the man was not, but it still brought that beautiful perfect smile of hers back. He watched her as she crossed the way over to him. He stepped to the side and allowed her entrance to his room before shutting the door behind them.

He joined the woman already stripped down to nothing, getting snuggled in his bed. He had to smile at how quick she was. Master of disguise assassin indeed. He pulled the covers up and over them both, tucking her into his arms and nestling himself in a comfy position facing her. Those big hazel eyes of hers opened to lock with his and smile so sleepily at him.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked her, praying that she wouldn't say no. He would be wracked with misery if he had to move from such a perfect nest.

"Oui, cher," She answered with a slight laugh, earning a confused expression from her bed-mate, "Odd the colonists call your people ' _savage_ ,'... When you are more of a gentleman than any man I have ever met,"

He only responded by giving his own little laugh and kissing her forehead with a tenderness that made the poor woman swoon, knowing she would sleep more soundly than she ever had before.

"Goodnight, Avaline," He bid her and kissed her a final time.

"Bonne nuit, Ratonhnhaké:ton,"

"You're getting pretty good at that,"

"What can I say?" she asked him between a yawn, "I had lots of practice,"

He smiled sleepily, his eyes closed and his breathing starting to regulate. Before long he had drifted off to sleep. Although Avaline, herself, was quite tired as well, she lingered for a moment to watch the man in front of her sleeping, musing at how quiet it was once again. Always so quiet. Laying on her side, snuggled in the arms of a hulking, yet so gentle man... in the same silence that had driven her to madness merely hours before. She listened hard for his steady breathing, noting how quiet even he was in sleep.

She smiled as she curled deeper into his chest until her ear was flush against the gentle pumping of his heart. She sighed, finally shutting her eyes, breathing in his scent and listening to the soft melody of his heart and his breathing before letting herself fall to sleep.

Finally giving in to his infectious silence...

...

 _Please rate and review! If You like it, I will probably do more of these_

 _Because these two are too good not to ship_


End file.
